questions for the dead
by Starlight-blood-flower
Summary: a one-shot about Dans thoughts about the people in his life that he lost


**A little oneshot about Dan's thoughts about the people he lost as he asks himself what they would think if they where there .**

**MOTHER - Dearest mother, the woman who gave me life, loved me, and raised me. You taught me right from wrong and told me to always do good, never bad. Now you're gone and I'm doing bad. Destroying towns, cities, and lives and I ask myself would you still love me. You always hated ghosts but loved me but now a ghost is what I am. Would you see me as the same or strap me down and do your experiments. Mother you once said you'd stand by me no matter what. If you were here would you keep true to your word or see me as the monster that I am now. All these questions going through my mind but one is the loudest. Dearest mother if you could see me now...would you still love me. **

**TUCKER - Best friend, the guy I knew since forever, my brother from another mother, my companion. You cheered me on and told me you'd always be at my side. But now you're not and I'm alone left to take my anger out on this weak little earth and I wonder would you still think of me as your best friend? Together we would fight and save the lives of innocents and now I'm ending those lives so I ask would you fight me to? My friend you I learned many things from you how to set up a computer, how NOT to impress a girl, and the joys of all female yoga. So best friend if you were here now...would you still be by my side.**

**FATHER - idiotic father of mine, the one started all this mess, big fat orange man. You showered me in proud smiles and told me of the birds and the bees. You always said no matter who they use to be now they're ghosts and have to be shot. If you were here would you shoot me or put the gun down? I guess it doesn't matter anymore, you left me just like the others. Father of mine you were a kind person who would die before letting anything happen to your family. Would you still die for me or would you let me be ripped apart molecule by molecule? Over happy father of mine my head hurts from all these questions I wish you could answer but if you were still here...would you shoot or put the gun down?**

**SAM - Secret crush, gothic beauty, eater of no meat. You never knew but every time I saw you smile my heart skipped ten beats and now I ponder if you ever loved me back. You encouraged me to be a hero and fight for what's right and good in the world but now I'm everything that's bad in it. Could you ever forgive me? Love of my life you were unfairly ripped from life because of my mistake now you shall never know my feelings or how every time you spoke you became a shining beacon of light. So secret crush I have but one question I know will never be answered. One that could destroy or strengthen the last shreds of humanity I have left ...did and could you love me back?**

**MR LANCER - My teacher of English, bald man, someone who never got enough respect. To every detention I came to you always said, as my teacher, you cared and offered a shoulder to cry on. I never accepted but if you were here would you still offer that shoulder . Bald man you were boring and yelled a lot and I didn't know you very well at all but I guess in a way you were cool. Could I ever get to know you? My teacher of English I ask you this if you were still here...would you still offer that shoulder?**

**SISTER - Beloved sister, an angel to my eyes, and all round smarty pants. I never took notice before but every morning you'd wake me up and hidden behind your back was always a small first aid kit. I'd never gave a second glance every time I saw your knowing eyes lock onto the blood that stained my sheets, or when every time I ran out of the room or came home past curfew you'd flash me a proud smile , I never saw fit to ponder your sudden belief that Danny Phantom was a hero. I always wanted to tell you my secret but now I wonder did you already know? Sister you where overprotective, pushy and scientific . You once promised me no matter what you'd protect me and always be there, but now after what I've done how could you keep it? Who cares anymore, your dead, you don't have to keep it. Beloved sister you used to answer any question given to you but this one you cannot answer because your gone but I find myself asking anyway...did you already know?**

**THE END. I do not own Danny Phantom and never will. EVER.**


End file.
